kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
05. His Butler, Chance Encounter
That Butler, Encounters (その執事、邂逅, Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō) is the fifth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary A woman is seen crying at the hands of a captor, who paints her with red make-up. A phonograph plays "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" from Mozart's opera "The Magic Flute". At the Phantomhive manor, Madame Red and Ciel are playing a game of chess and Angelina questions if he has another alternative to being the queen's watchdog, but he says he wants his revenge. Sebastian escorts Angelina to the door, and she asks him to look after Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian then discuss possible alternatives from Aleister Chamber, but conclude that he is the only human who could have committed the murders, but Sebastian has considered an alternate possibility. They stand outside a woman's house and discuss their new suspect, wondering why he committed the murders. They hear a woman scream, and when Ciel opens the door, he is splattered with blood. Sebastian prevents him from seeing more, but he is visibly distraught. Sebastian tells the killer that it was awfully dramatic of him, and Grell Sutcliff emerges. He claims he ran to her aid, but Sebastian states that they had been standing outside the only entrance, so it had to be him. Knowing the facade is over, Grell transforms into his Shinigami form. Grell proceeds to flirt with Sebastian, much to his disgust, and Sebastian questions why he's doing this. Grell then reveals a second part to Jack the Ripper, Angelina. Ciel explains why he suspected her, and Sebastian and Grell begin to fight. Angelina moves in to kill Ciel, but he reminds her too much of her sister, Rachel Phantomhive, and she hesitates. Sebastian tries to go to his aid, but Ciel orders him not to kill her. Grell takes notice, and orders her to kill Ciel, but she can't, and when she tries to explain why, Grell stabs her with his death scythe, killing her and revealing a cinematic record. The record shows how Vincent Phantomhive was kind and complimented her red hair, she came to love it. However, he married Rachel instead, she came to hate red again, and she married a man she met at a banquet. Before she could have his baby, there was a carriage incident that killed her husband and unborn child, and forced the doctors to remove her womb. When she got out of the hospital, she went to visit the Phantomhives, and found their manor burning. Despite this, she envied her sister who could die with her beloved. When she returned to work, she had to perform abortions on women, and she envied them for throwing away what she could never have. She started the Jack the Ripper murders, and Grell joined her. When Ciel returned shortly thereafter, she felt fortunate, since it meant she could have one thing back. However, she still questioned why Vincent didn't come back too. The cinematic ends, and Grell removes her red coat from her corpse. Grell walks away, and Ciel orders Sebastian to kill him. Grell and Sebastian begin to fight once more. Characters in order of appearance *Mary Jane Kelly *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *Angelina Durless *Sebastian Michaelis *Rachel Phantomhive *Vincent Phantomhive Gallery Rachel anime.png Sebastian about to kill Angelina-ep5.png Sebastain and the Cenimatic record-ep5.png Rachel before her death-ep5.png Madame Red's Cenimatic Record-ep5.png Injured Sebastian-ep5.png Grell misses-ep5.png Grell is confused-ep5.png Grell expresses his disappointment-ep5.png Grell attacks-ep5.png Grell appears to Angelina-ep5.png Grell and the Cenimatic record-ep5.png Ciel when he was younger-ep5.png Announcing the wedding-ep5.png Angelina while pregnant-ep5.png Angelina washes her hands-ep5.png Angelina tries to kill Ciel-ep5.png Angelina sees the mansion burning-ep5.png Angelina meets Vincent Phantomhive-ep5.png Angelina looks at Vincent-ep5.png Angelina attacks-ep5.png Angelina at a Party-ep5.png Angelina and Grell-ep5.png Angelina after the news is revealed-ep5.png Angelina after the accident-ep5.png 264928-ep5.png Vincent talks to Angelina-ep5.png Vincent and Rachel's wedding-ep5.png Vencent before his death-ep5.png The whole family-ep5.png Surprised Sebastian-ep5.png Sebastian-ep5.png Sebastian kicks Grell-ep5.png Sebastian is injured-ep5.png Sebastian appeares behind grell-ep5.png Sebby Grell and Madame Red-ep5.png Sebastian removes his gloves-ep5.png Sebastain stares-ep5.png Sebastain stares at Angelina-ep5.png Sebastain smirks-ep5.png Sebastain smiles-ep5.png Sebastain smiles at Ciel-ep5.png Sebastain shivers-ep5.png Sebastain covers Ciel's eyes-ep5.png Ruins of the manor-ep5.png Newspaper-ep5.png Mary-ep5.png Jack the Ripper revealed-ep5.png Jack the ripper and mary-ep5.png Grell's tantrum ep5.png Grell's identity revealed-ep5.png Grell's death sythe-ep5.png Grell waits for Angelina-ep5.png Grell real appearnce revealed-ep5.png Grell poses-ep5.png Grell is caught-ep5.png Grell flirts-ep5.png Grell blows a kiss-ep5.png Grell attacks ep5.png Ciel explains-ep5.png Ciel disguised-ep5.png Blood splatter-ep5.png Angelina-ep5.png Angelina stares-ep5.png Angelina pats Ciel-ep5.png Navigation Category:Episodes